


Der Staub

by Tywyll (Gwyllt)



Series: Original works in Russian [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Tywyll
Summary: Риттер слишком долго лелеял мечту отомстить городу, выбросившему его на помойку, и теперь у него осталась только одна попытка.
Series: Original works in Russian [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958887
Kudos: 1





	1. i — iiii

**Author's Note:**

> Мм... Комментарии приветствуются. Я сам не могу толком охарактеризовать эту работу - она сложная, она выходит далеко за рамки этого текста, в ней скорее всего есть белые пятна.
> 
> И мне все равно. Я считаю, что она хороша.

**i**

Над грязно-коричневыми пустошами тянулись плети густого свинцового смога: промышленные воздухоотводные роторы, расставленные по периметру Хартланда, работали исправно и выплевывали загрязненный воздух за пределы города. Едва ощутимый северный ветер растягивал его на добрые мили, заставляя редких обитателей пустошей получше закрывать лица — как будто рыхлая тряпочка могла защитить легкие от попадания в них угольной, кремниевой и асбестовой пыли, не говоря уже о стронции, цезии, ртути и кадмии.

Людям нужно во что-то верить.

Здесь, среди пылевых бурь и залежей черного песка, закрытые лица были отличительной чертой, клеймом, помогавшим отличить «своих» от «чужих». Местные и без того легко смогли бы распознать новичков наметанным взглядом: например, новенькие не содрогались от спастического кашля на каждом шагу, их руки не дрожали, в глазах не мерцал затравленный блеск; но на большом расстоянии такие мелочи легко упустить, верно? А вот чтобы заметить, как новички стягивают с лиц намордники, принюхиваясь и проверяя, не рассеялась ли острая промышленная вонь и нельзя ли хоть ненадолго избавиться от мешающей дышать тряпки, вовсе не нужно подходить близко — таких дураков всегда видно за милю. Никто не налетал на них с криками, никто не читал им нотаций — как правило, местные просто усмехались и проходили мимо, не говоря ни слова. Местные знали — здесь нет нянек, и каждый обитатель пустошей должен учиться на собственном опыте. Если повезет, он успеет воспользоваться полученной мудростью до того, как умрет.

Риттер распознал «своего» новичка именно по этому признаку: бойкий парень с соломенными волосами взобрался на гору мусора, стараясь приподняться над стелющимся серым туманом, стянул с лица тряпку и втянул носом воздух — и почти сразу поморщился от запаха гари и отработанного топлива. Риттер собрал слюну и сплюнул, едва ощутив во рту металлический привкус. Он появился пару месяцев назад, и значит, ему осталось немного — чуть больше, чем он мог себе позволить, и намного меньше, чем ему бы хотелось.

Поэтому он поднял руку и тяжело махнул ей, подзывая новичка к себе.

Бегюм, копошащаяся в соседней горе мусора, вскинула лысую голову и обожгла его полным ненависти взглядом — и Риттер равнодушно отвернулся от нее. Он еще помнил дни, когда волосы Бегюм были черными и густыми, когда вокруг ее радужки не залег серебристый ободок, когда груди не обвисли под изношенными тряпками — дни, когда она, высокая красавица с копной густых волос, грубым акцентом и громким смехом, готова была проклясть весь мир до самого неба…

Он бросил ее, когда густая копна стала седеть и редеть, и поди ж ты, она до сих пор его не простила — хотя сама громче прочих вопила о carpe diem.

Песок рядом с ним захрустел, но спустя миг звук был перекрыт бодрым и звонким:

— Здравствуйте! — новичок не запыхался, и Риттеру это понравилось: здоровый. — Вы меня звали?..

— «Ты», — мотнул головой Риттер — пиетет здесь был ни к чему. — Один?

— Да, — новичок переступил с ноги на ногу и поправил лямку сумки, перехлестывавшую грудь. Чем дольше Риттер его разглядывал, тем меньше ему нравилось увиденное: новенькие сапоги, чистенькая одежонка, даже тряпка на лице не серая и не черная — белая, будто только что со швейного цеха. Словно не на пустоши пришел, а на экскурсию в городские Башни.

— Почему здесь? — Риттер вскинул глаза и впился в его лицо внимательным взглядом.

— Меня выгнали из дома, — равнодушно сказал новичок, но Риттер не повелся на спектакль. Никто не смиряется с изгнанием настолько быстро. Особенно такие, как этот. — Решил попытать счастья здесь.

Риттер усмехнулся, зная, что за повязкой новичок ничего не увидит. Никто не приходит сюда за счастьем.

Но и это каждый должен выучить на собственном опыте.

— Хорошо, — он оглядел новичка снова и прищурился. — Имя есть?

— Э, да, — новичок на миг запнулся. — Алек…

Увесистый кулак Риттера врезался прямо в центр куртки, аккурат между блестящими пуговичками — и новичок согнулся, глухо кашляя и судорожно хватая ртом взметнувшуюся с земли пыль.

— Значит, нету. Здесь всем насрать на то, какое имя у тебя было там, — Риттер махнул рукой в сторону Хартланда, безошибочно находя его в надвигающихся сумерках: сверкающие башни плыли над облаком смога, вырастая из ниоткуда, словно мираж. От непривычно долгой фразы голос быстро охрип, но он продолжил. — И мне в первую очередь. Это в прошлом, парень. Nevermore.

Новичок глухо кашлянул — еще раз — быстрым жестом натянул свою белую тряпочку на нос по самые глаза и только потом кивнул, не поднимая головы. Это Риттеру тоже понравилось: понятливый. Два из трех. Теперь оставалось только выбрать имя, и хотя у Риттера никогда не хватало фантазии, в этот раз ломать голову не пришлось: оно было буквально написано на каждом аккуратненьком шовчике модной одежки.

— Традицию знаешь? Нарекаю тебя Дьюком, — Риттер перекрестил его слева направо и хлопнул по плечу: религия ушла в прошлое, а привычки остались. — Чем быстрее ты привыкнешь, тем будет лучше для тебя.

— Дьюк… — на миг Риттеру показалось, что новичок начнет возражать — но он лишь тряхнул головой. — Да. Понял. Ладно. А как в… тебя зовут?

— Риттер, — он не протянул руки, не кивнул, лишь коротко хмыкнул. — Далеко пойдешь, Дьюк.

Если не помрешь, конечно, добавил Риттер мысленно.

**ii**

Дьюк не помер — во всяком случае, от очевидных причин. Ему хватило ума не пить из отравленного сурьмой источника, не разругаться с Бегюм из-за свалок дорогого ее сердцу хлама и не упоминать свою прежнюю жизнь в разговорах с местными. Всем любопытствующим он представлялся Дьюком, лишний раз не трепался и даже — Риттер глазам не поверил — перестал стягивать с лица намордник, чтобы «глотнуть свежего воздуха». Ха!..

Но стоило подумать о «свежем воздухе», как веселое настроение Риттера мгновенно улетучилось, и он сдвинул редкие брови: больше медлить нельзя. И так затянул, присматриваясь и оценивая новенького дольше, чем прочих…

Да вот только кое-что его смущало.

Для исполнения плана ему требовались умелые руки — те, что не дрожат, как с похмелья, — и вроде бы на эту роль отлично подходил Дьюк: новенький, обиженный на «несправедливый» город, выставивший его прочь, готовый отомстить... Вот только Дьюк был неправильным новеньким. Он ничем не выдавал, что скучает по прошлому, и выглядел возмутительно довольным окружающим его дерьмом: довольствовался малым, не лез на рожон, быстро вписался в местные порядки и не увиливал от самой грязной работы. Риттер не мог назвать никого, кто начал столь же многообещающе; не новичок — сопли с сахаром! В любой другой ситуации он был бы рад, что их община обрела столь сметливого человечка, да вот только ему требовался именно новенький, во всем его великолепии — и плюсы Дьюка обращались в минусы.

И Риттер кусал губы, не в силах принять решение; он мог бы подождать до появления нового новенького, да вот только его организм не мог: сердце все чаще сбивалось с ритма, все глуше становился кашель, все тяжелее удавалось сосредотачиваться на работе — даже на простейшей работе по сортировке и вывозу мусора; что ж говорить о других вещах! После мучительных раздумий, прерываемых приступами головной боли, Риттер пришел к выводу: хватит тянуть резину. Если ему не поможет Дьюк, то не поможет никто. Следующего новенького он уже не увидит — так не наплевать ли?

— Надо поговорить, — сказал Риттер, опускаясь рядом с Дьюком на продавленное кресло. Пустынники копошились вокруг костров, сновали туда-сюда, готовя скудный ужин из того, что смогли добыть за день — большую часть рациона составляли крысы, и Риттер не был против уступить свою порцию другому.

— Конечно, — Дьюк обернулся к нему. Лицо закрывала тряпка — темно-серая, как у всех прочих, — а глаза блестели в свете пламени. — Что такое?

— Не здесь, — Риттер мотнул головой и указал в сторону, за пределы сомкнувшегося кольца палаток. Пусть они и жили в пыли и дерьме, как крысы, но границы нужны всем. Даже крысам. — Там.

Дьюк с готовностью поднялся на ноги. Их места тотчас были заняты, но никто не обратил внимания на их исчезновение — только Бегюм обожгла его спину коротким злобным взглядом.

Риттер проигнорировал его.

В ночном небе вовсю сияла полная луна, заливая пустоши неверным белым светом до самого горизонта, где мертвая земля сталкивалась с бесконечностью космоса. Смотреть на небо Риттер любил больше, чем на землю — там ему из прошлого сияли звезды, ободряюще подмигивая и будто пытаясь сказать — эй, приятель, взбодрись, все не так уж и плохо… Но Риттер хорошо учил физику и знал, что восьмидесяти процентов утешительниц уже нет в живых; и он скоро к ним присоединится.

Он обернулся, сталкиваясь взглядом —

с Дьюком, вопросительно смотрящим на него;

с Хартландом, возвышающимся над ними, подобно фэнтезийному Мордору;

с Бегюм, выскочившей следом за ними.

— Какого хера?! — рявкнул Риттер, делая большой шаг вперед и заслоняя Дьюка плечом. — Это не твое дело, гребаная ты ведьма!

Зря — голос сорвался и сердце забилось в груди пойманной птицей, вынуждая Риттера нелепо хватать воздух ртом. Громада башен Хартланда сверкала разноцветными огнями, скрадывая неуверенный лунный свет, а глаза Бегюм были чернее ночи, чернее нефти, чернее самого космоса.

— Я знаю, что ты задумал! — каркнула Бегюм, содрогаясь всем телом, будто в припадке, и вскинула руку, обвиняюще наставив на Риттера трясущийся узловатый палец. Риттер не мог удержаться от брезгливой гримасы: будучи младше его на десяток лет, она выглядела древней старухой. — И я не позволю тебе задурить голову этому мальчишке!

— Вообще-то я взрослый… — возразил Дьюк, но на него не обратили внимания: его никто не слушал.

— Ты ему не мать! — Риттер сделал еще шаг и схватил Бегюм за руку, с силой вжимая пальцы в серую кожу до тех пор, пока ее лицо не исказила боль. — Он примет решение... сам. Хочешь ты того или... нет.

— Убийца! — выплюнула Бегюм ему в лицо.

— Психичка, — не остался в долгу Риттер.

Бегюм затряслась. Она хотела что-то сказать — Риттер видел это по ее глазам, но из горла вырывалось лишь кваканье. Редкие седые пряди облепляли лысый череп, узкий подбородок трясся, с губ тянулась ниточка слюны... Риттер оттолкнул ее прочь до того, как слюна попала ему на кожу — так сильно, что она едва не упала — и брезгливо вытер ладонь о брезентовые штаны.

— Пошла вон.

Но Бегюм не послушалась — кто бы сомневался; вместо этого она развернулась и схватила Дьюка за руку, вонзив серые ломкие ногти в рукав его куртки, выкручивая ткань.

— Не слушай его, мальчик, — пробулькала она, и ее глаза лихорадочно блестели в слабом сиянии луны, обращавшей ее лицо в восковую маску.

Риттер фыркнул и хлопнул руками по бедрам, качая головой.

— Ты бы видела себя, Бегюм. Если уж кого из нас и не стоит слушать, то точно не меня.

— Не слушай, — лихорадочно шептала Бегюм, голова на тонкой шее тряслась, словно ее било током. Риттер видел только лицо Дьюка — оторопелое, с печатью брезгливой жалости, без которой на Бегюм давно уже никто не смотрел. — Он тебя убьет. Думаешь, ты первый, кому он делает свое заманчивое предложение? Ха! Таких были десятки! Он тебя убьет!

Бегюм слишком много знала и слишком много болтала — и несмотря на это, умудрялась выживать. Загадка.

— Я сказал, пошла прочь! — Риттер замахнулся на полоумную бабу — уже всерьез, без притворства, но Бегюм увернулась, как кошка, и отскочила к палаткам.

— Он тебя убьет, мальчик! Убьет! — каркнула она и исчезла в складках брезентовой ткани, на краткий миг позволив огням костров вспыхнуть во тьме. Камень, брошенный Риттером, врезался в ткань и безвредно шлепнулся на землю — а Риттер чуть согнулся, быстро и часто дыша и стараясь делать это не слишком громко. Дьюк посмотрел на палатки — и перевел взгляд на него.

— Что? Сумасшедшая баба, — проворчал Риттер, исподлобья глядя в ответ. — Чего еще ты… Ждал-то?..

Он прищурился, глядя на Дьюка — тот в свете луны казался не мертвецом, но призраком — и усмехнулся, жалея, что он все равно не увидит.

— Не передумал?.. со мной говорить... после такого представления?..

— Э… Нет, — Дьюк сунул руки в карманы, оттягивая куртку вниз. — Не знаю, что у вас за история, но предпочту сформулировать собственное мнение. Не люблю верить на слово.

— А не боишься? — Риттер не мог удержаться. — Вдруг я тебя убью?

Глаза Дьюка блеснули, когда он окинул его взглядом — но в темноте по ним ничего нельзя было прочесть.

— Я думаю, что я с тобой справлюсь, — без тени хвастовства сказал он. — Поэтому нет, не боюсь.

Риттер фыркнул и кивнул — справедливо. Надо сказать Бегюм, что ее выступление сыграло ему на руку, пусть локти себе кусает, сука… Он глухо кашлянул и выпрямился, чувствуя при каждом вдохе влажную вибрацию в груди.

— Хорошо. Я не буду тебе врать, — ему приходилось говорить коротко, отрывисто, роняя фразы, как силикатные кирпичи. — Я действительно не первый раз... прошу помощи. У новеньких. И некоторые кончили плохо. Если тебя это пугает — развернись и уйди. Я пойму. Больше ты не услышишь от меня ни слова. На эту тему.

В нескольких шагах от них, отгороженные стеной палаток, негромко перекрикивались пустынники, и луна заливала землю бледным светом, превращая песок в снег, и Хартланд высился над ними, как Старший Брат, и скорее всего, кто-нибудь действительно следил за ними прямо сейчас, но Риттер в упор смотрел на Дьюка, пытаясь решить: да?.. нет?.. В прежние дни мало кто мог вынести его взгляд, но прежние дни были далеко: тот даже не моргнул.

— Я слушаю.

Риттер кивнул и развернулся, оставив громаду Хартланда за спиной, но кожей ощущая ее присутствие. Если за ними и смотрят… Да насрать.

— Знаешь, что там? — он вытянул руку в сторону горизонта, с неудовольствием замечая, что кончики его пальцев дрожат — совсем как у Бегюм.

— Рельсы, — без промедления ответил Дьюк. Риттер кивнул и опустил руку.

— Знаешь, для чего они нужны? — дыхание восстановилось, и Риттер испытующе посмотрел на Дьюка.

— Все знают. По ним ходит Поезд, — Дьюк ответил ему таким же взглядом, и Риттер чуть улыбнулся.

— Да. Знаешь, что я хочу сделать?

Короткий миг взгляд Дьюка оставался непонимающим — а потом его зрачки расширились, заняв почти всю радужную оболочку; а может быть, Риттеру только так показалось в неверном свете луны. В самом деле, загадка была совсем несложной.

— Ты задумал его уничтожить, — благоговейным шепотом выдохнул Дьюк.

**iii**

План Риттера был прост; его и «планом»-то можно было назвать лишь с большой натяжкой. За неимением возможностей Риттер не мог ни взорвать Поезд, ни убить машиниста, ни даже разобрать рельсы: для всего этого нужны были инструменты, ресурсы, оборудование, которых на пустошах не было. Поэтому…

— Вот здесь у рельс поворот, — Риттер палкой чертил карту в сухом песке, и от каждого движения вверх взлетали миллионы пылинок. Солнце стояло высоко в зените и припекало спину, как промышленная печь. — Машинист сбросит скорость примерно до двадцати миль, и тогда ты сможешь запрыгнуть на состав. Тебе нужно дойти до кабины и…

Риттер бросил взгляд на Дьюка и закончил не так, как планировал.

— ...и нейтрализовать его. Потом ты остановишь состав, я зайду, ты выйдешь — и дело сделано, ты свободен.

Дьюк смотрел на него. Ничего не говорил, не возражал — просто смотрел, и под взглядом пацана Риттер впервые за много лет почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Что? — рявкнул он, резким движением стирая карту.

— Изящный способ суицида ты выбрал. И еще меня в помощники тащишь, — в голосе Дьюка не было гнева, только констатация факта. — Веревка нынче не по карману? Я думал, у тебя в самом деле есть план — в смысле нормальный план, а не самоубийство!

Риттер сплюнул на землю, и во рту уже привычно расцвел металлический привкус.

— Не строй из себя идиота. Ты меня видишь, вот он я, во всей красе, — Риттер вытянул вперед руки — стянутые контрактурами пальцы гнулись с трудом, но он выпрямил их, перевитые темными вздувшимися венами обрубки. Руки ходили ходуном, совсем как у Бегюм — и впервые Риттер подумал о том, что выглядит немногим лучше, чем чувствует. — Как думаешь, сколько мне осталось? Молчишь? А я тебе скажу: следующего полнолуния я уже не увижу. Это раньше я мог думать о том, как бы покрасивее подставить под удар кого-то типа тебя — наивного идиота из новеньких, навешать лапши, ослепить красивой мыслью о свободе, о подвиге и так далее, чтобы самому жить; но я слишком затянул!..

Голос истончился и сорвался, и Риттер согнулся, тяжело опираясь на палку. Воздух врывался в легкие, но не приносил облегчения; он сопел и пыхтел, как кузнечные меха, ребра трещали, распираемые изнутри — но ему хотелось больше, нужно было больше!..

— Я не могу, Риттер, — тихо сказал Дьюк, и в его голосе явно слышались отзвуки гребаной, блядской жалости. — Я не могу. Прости.

— Хватит! Хватит балагана! — рявкнул Риттер, разом выплевывая драгоценный воздух, и с силой толкнул Дьюка палкой в живот. — Думаешь, милосердный? Думаешь, если я умру… медленно… это будет благородно?.. с твоей стороны?

Дьюк молчал. Риттер сделал глубокий вдох, гулко кашлянул и сплюнул новую порцию мокроты — и продолжил, уже спокойнее:

— Тебе нужно... только... остановить Поезд.

— Ты ничего не добьешься. Они пришлют новый, — покачал головой Дьюк, глядя вдаль и щуря голубые глаза.

— Несомненно, — не стал спорить Риттер: следовало экономить силы. — Но не сразу. Им придется... либо починить этот... либо построить новый. Ни то, ни другое быстро не... не делается. Город задохнется. В собственном дерьме.

Дьюк молчал. Совершенно непонятно было, согласен он или нет; но Риттер дышал и терпеливо пережидал волны раздражения, накатывавшие на него с регулярностью прибоя. Иногда людям нужно подумать.

Но когда Дьюк поднял голову, он задал совсем не тот вопрос, который ожидал услышать Риттер:

— Ты тоже из Хартланда?

Риттер фыркнул, позволив раздражению прорваться в голос.

— Здесь все из Хартланда.

— А кем ты был? Ну, там? — Дьюк неопределенно кивнул на башни. День был ясный, и голубоватое стекло окон дробило солнечные лучи, сияя, как бриллиантовая крошка.

Нужно было взорваться. Нужно было настучать новенькому по башке за такие вопросы — до него так и не дошло, что можно и чего нельзя спрашивать, — но рядом никого не было, как не было и сил, а Риттеру позарез требовалась его помощь: не в его состоянии скакать за Поездом горным козлом. Поэтому Риттер только вздохнул, глухо закашлялся — и громко харкнул, сплюнув на землю новый ком мокроты.

— Я построил Восточную Башню, — просто сказал он, отогнав прочь мудреные словечки: «специалист по организации архитектурно-строительного проектирования», «старший инженер-архитектор», «начальник отдела конструирования». Ничто из этого он теперь не способен выговорить, не запыхавшись.

Глаза Дьюка увеличились в размерах. К счастью, он еще не заработал проблем с щитовидкой, как большинство пустынников, поэтому подставлять ладошку и ловить их — местный черный юмор, хотя бывали прецеденты — Риттеру не пришлось.

— Ты?! Рихтер Шу…

Палка Риттера все-таки врезалась в живот Дьюку, опрокинув того глотать сухую, железоугольную пыль.

— Никаких имен! — громыхнул Риттер, и плевать он хотел, услышат его остальные или нет… Задохнется он или нет. — Сколько раз тебе это повторять?!

— Я по… Понял. Прости, — Дьюк поднял руки, щурясь на яркий солнечный свет: тень Риттера не заслоняла его. — Я забыл.

— Идиот, — выплюнул Риттер и отвернулся, глядя на горизонт, ёжа ноющие плечи, плотно сжимая пальцами локти — и пыхтя, пыхтя, как чертов паровоз.

Тогда — о! Тогда ему казалось, что он строит не башню — светлое будущее, не меньше; и его башня будет вехой в этом будущем, пронесется сквозь историю, изящное совершенное творение человеческих рук, подтверждающее, что нет ничего невозможного для человеческого разума — sic itur ad astra. Тогда ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и город вырвется из окружающих его пустошей, расширит границы, и до самого горизонта будет простираться Объединенная Хартландская Конурбация, и он, Рихтер Шульце, будет стоять во главе прогресса, и построит не одну, нет — десяток башен, дотянется до самых звезд и погасит их, если прогресс того потребует.

И где он теперь?

— Мне нужно знать твой ответ, — сказал он, когда сердце успокоилось, даже не потрудившись обернуться.

— Ты ведь все равно сделаешь это. Даже если я откажусь, — Дьюк глухо кашлянул и сплюнул, мимолетным движением приподняв повязку.

Риттер кивнул — коротким, рубленым движением. Дьюк глухо крякнул, а потом его тень возникла рядом с тенью Риттера.

— Было тяжело? — тихо спросил он. — Ну… уходить.

— У нас тут нет мозгоправов, Дьюк, — рыкнул Риттер и обернулся, сталкиваясь взглядом с пронзительными голубыми глазами. Сознание плыло, как плыло и лицо Дьюка, плавясь под палящим солнцем. — Хочешь «разделить свою боль»? Выбрал херовое место.

Дьюк не ответил, только смотрел — и Риттер внезапно ясно увидел его будущее: такое же, как у всех прочих; такое же, как у самого Риттера. Светлые волосы высохнут и выпадут, оставив лишь лысый череп, перевитый темными сосудами, глаза потемнеют, белки воспалятся от постоянной металлической взвеси в воздухе; кожа посереет и покроется язвами, десны воспалятся и больше не будут держать белые, ровные зубы — и он будет задыхаться и плеваться кровавой мокротой налево и направо, выгрызая крохи свежего воздуха в попытках протянуть еще один наполненный болью день.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Риттер.

— Двадцать три, — последовал полный достоинства ответ.

В два раза меньше, чем было Риттеру, когда он сам оказался на пустошах. Он тряхнул головой, стряхивая — неуместные сантименты, жалость, симпатию; но это не помогло: у этого парня был шанс. Может быть, у единственного из всех — он был достаточно молод и совсем недавно оказался на пустошах, его пальцы еще не почернели от железа, легкие еще не забились пылью, в организме еще не накопилась ртуть.

Риттер повел головой, споря с самим собой, но легкие саднили, во рту чувствовалась кровь, а в голове стучали не молотки — кувалды; поэтому он все-таки открыл рот:

— Этот Поезд откуда-то приходит, — и тотчас осекся — нельзя продолжать, нельзя давать надежду. На пустошах ей нет места.

— ? — Дьюк сдвинул брови, но желание Риттера говорить пропало так же быстро, как и появилось — и он лишь снова повел головой.

— Не передумай, — рыкнул он и похромал к своей палатке, тяжело опираясь на палку.

**iiii**

Поезд был в пути.

Положив руку на рельсы, Риттер ощутил кроткую вибрацию — с приближением Поезда она становилась сильнее. Дьюк в паре шагов от него кутался в свою тряпицу: с самого утра поднялся сильный восточный ветер, взмётывавший в воздух клубы мелкой пыли; и будто этого было мало, на горизонте собирались тяжелые черные тучи — к ночи обещался быть дождь.

Риттер любил дожди. Жаль, что...

— Скоро, — сказал он и выпрямился. Руки дрожали сильнее обычного, и он задумался: это признак волнения или того, что организм окончательно сдает? — Я пойду по рельсам вперед. Не забудь: запрыгнуть на Поезд, вырубить машиниста, остановить Поезд.

Дьюк молча кивнул, и Риттер прищурился, вглядываясь в лицо: о чем он думает? Сделает ли он, как договаривались — или сбросить его на рельсы, как прочих?.. Последний шанс решить… Он искал на лице мальчишки следы потайных мыслей, усмешку в уголках глаз, нетерпение в сдвинутых бровях — но ничего не видел. Глаза едва виднелись за длинными светлыми прядями, и Риттер вдруг понял — и схватил его за плечо, больно сдавив пальцами ключицу.

— Не дури, — хрипло сказал он. — Ой, не дури, парень. Тебе еще жить и жить.

— Жить где? — язвительно отозвался Дьюк, сбрасывая его руку. — В этом дерьме, что ли? И кончить как ты?

Риттер замахнулся было сжатой в кулак рукой, но голова закружилась, а сердце панически застучало в груди: нельзя, нельзя! Риттер смирил себя и разжал пальцы, показывая: я не ударю; качнул головой, чувствуя голой кожей болезненные покалывания мелких пылинок.

— Ты не слушаешь, — хрипло сказал он. Ветер плотно прижимал к лицу черную, пыльную тряпку, и она льнула к ноздрям и ко рту, отнимая последние крохи кислорода — и Риттер сорвал ее, сорвал одним движением и бросил, отдав на милость ветра. В один миг она унеслась прочь, в сторону пустошей…

В сторону Хартланда.

Риттер сделал глубокий вдох, впервые за много лет

_(хоть сам-то помнишь, как давно ты на пустошах?)_

расправив плечи, ощущая, как расправляются бронхи в его легких. Воздух пах пылью, и маслом, и дымом, и угольным смогом, и во рту сразу поселился привкус железа — но Риттер дышал полной грудью, потому что…

Потому что _скоро_.

Дьюк смотрел на него во все глаза, но сам — умница — не последовал его примеру. Риттер улыбнулся, обнажая редкие зубы, и губы пронзила короткая боль: сухая кожа на них лопнула. Облизав их, он коротко вдохнул — и выдохнул, заходясь кашлем.

— Хорошо, Дьюк. Дышать — хорошо. Жить — хорошо. Уходи отсюда.

— Уходить? Куда? Основать новый лагерь пустынников?

Риттер вытянул руку, указывая на рельсы — и дальше, на горизонт. Горло пережимало знакомыми спазмами, и добавить к жесту он ничего не мог, но, кажется, Дьюк его понял. Может быть, не сразу; может быть, когда и его руки начнут дрожать, а легкие сжиматься от невидимого груза — но Дьюк свалит, и возможно — только возможно, конечно — найдет что-то… Что-нибудь. Порой Риттеру казалось, что во всем мире нет ничего, кроме Хартланда — но он знал, что Поезд откуда-то приходит.

— Ты сумасшедший, — резюмировал Дьюк. Он мотал головой, вправо и влево, отрицая слова Риттера — но тот видел, что они упали на верную почву. — Почему ты сам не ушел?

Риттер пожал плечами.

— Я не… Я никогда не хотел. Ты спросил — было… ли мне тяжело уходить. Я не уходил. Меня вышвырнули. Когда я стал… стал им не нужен. И я поклялся, что… Что найду способ отомстить. И я нашел. Мне-то уже без разницы.

— Ты — сумасшедший, — повторил Дьюк, совсем другим тоном.

— Знаю, — Риттер протянул руку и схватил ладонь Дьюка — кожаную перчатку в мелких порезах — и с силой сжал. — Поэтому я прошу. Не надо. Останови поезд. Я хочу сам. Понимаешь? Хочу. Они меня выкинули.

Риттер очень хотел сказать ему еще много чего: что у него еще все впереди, что у него есть шанс, что ему незачем тут торчать и гнить заживо, что он справится, он обязательно справится… Но слова теснились в горле пошлой бесполезной толпой, сипя и хрипя, и зловеще побулькивая при каждом вдохе — и Риттер ничего не сказал, только еще сильнее сжал пальцы.

— Я понял, — ответил Дьюк — и пожал его ладонь в ответ. — Хорошо. Я сделаю так, как ты хочешь.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Риттер и разжал пальцы. — Спасибо тебе.

Дьюк окинул его непроницаемым взглядом и отвернулся, высматривая вдали очертания Поезда.


	2. v

v

Идти было тяжело. К ногам будто привязали пудовые гири, и Риттер шаркал ими по земле, поднимая в воздух пыль — как будто ветра было недостаточно. И вместе с тем он дышал, дышал полной грудью, с наслаждением раскатывая на языке мелкие пылинки. Где-то на середине пути он деловито высморкался в ладонь — сопли были зловещего черно-красного цвета. Уголь и кровь.

— Блядство, — прохрипел Риттер и вытер руку о штаны. Он обернулся, но ничего не разглядел; присел и положил руку на рельсы — те вибрировали. Поезд шел. Может быть, задержался где-то в пути. Может быть…

Впереди возвышались башни Хартланда: стеклянное совершенное надгробие, приближающееся с каждым шагом, — но Риттер не смотрел на них. Не хотел их видеть. «Рихтер Шульце, Рихтер Шульце», — пульсировало в голове имя, которое до сих пор висит справа от входа в башню, выгравированное на отполированной золотой доске. Всех ли постигла та же участь? Каждый ли создатель окончил свои дни на пустошах? Риттер никогда не думал об этом — и теперь решил, что ответ не имеет значения. Кто они, в сущности, такие? Заменимые и повторимые…

Вскоре ветер стих, оставив лишь яркое пятно солнца и невыносимую жару. Риттер упрямо брел вперед, петляя влево и вправо. В какой-то момент дыхание перехватило, и ему показалось, что у него останавливается сердце; его пронзила острая игла страха — слишком рано, только не сейчас!.. — но приступ прошел, оставив лишь тянущее, звенящее чувство где-то под седьмым ребром.

Как долго ему идти?

Сколько миль понадобится Дьюку, чтобы разобраться с машинистом?

Сумеет ли он запрыгнуть на Поезд?

Риттер обернулся — как раз для того, чтобы заметить столб черного дыма на горизонте. Присел, коснувшись пальцами рельс — те ходили ходуном, и яркий солнечный блик на округлой грани сливался в ровную белую линию.

Можно было бы ускорить шаг и пройти вперед еще немного, но Риттер слишком устал и потому решил — хватит, просто хватит; и остановился, внимательно всматриваясь в горизонт. Он много раз видел Поезд — сначала в Хартланде, потом на пустошах, когда тот проходил мимо, призывно блестя армированными боками, — но он никогда не подходил настолько близко к рельсам. Облако черного дыма росло, приближалось, сливалось с черными тучами, и хотя Риттер не сводил с него взгляда, он все равно пропустил момент, когда Поезд показался в поле зрения. Казалось, что он просто материализовался из ниоткуда, в один миг возникнув на рельсах в облаке пыли, света и звука: отполированная до зеркального блеска сталь отражала солнце, колеса бились о рельсы, дым стлался за Поездом свадебным шлейфом…

_(что?)_

По коже Риттера невольно пробежали мурашки.

Поезд несся на всех парах, стремительно приближаясь и неумолимо увеличиваясь в размерах. От нетерпения Риттер сделал шаг вперед…

...и чужая рука дернула его назад за шиворот, отчего тяжелое дыхание снова сбилось, а ноги заплелись, и Риттер позорно шлепнулся на четвереньки, разбив руки о валявшиеся тут и там камни. От удара его сразу же пробил кашель, и по телу раскатились мучительные конвульсии.

— Что?.. — просипел он, когда смог говорить. — Какого?.. Кто?..

Он поднял голову, трясущуюся от напряжения — и увидел длинный серый балахон и неопрятные пряди редких волос.

— Бегюм! — вторая фраза удалась лучше. Кое-как собрав в кучу конечности, он поднялся — перед ним в самом деле стояла она. — Какого хера… Ты тут… Делаешь?

— Где мальчик? — каркнула она, безжалостно хватая его за шиворот и встряхивая с силой, которую Риттер не ожидал встретить в тонких, покрытых язвами руках. — Где Дьюк?!

Риттер бросил взгляд на Поезд — тот и не думал сбавлять скорость — и психованная дура, конечно, истолковала его взгляд по-своему.

— Ты убил его! — пронзительно закричала она и наотмашь ударила его по щеке, пропоров длинными ногтями щеку. — Убил его, убил!

Риттер попытался перехватить ее руки, но ходьба измотала его, и он едва мог двигаться, не то что драться. Тремя точными ударами Бегюм оттеснила его к рельсам, и Риттер лишь чудом не потерял равновесие, ухватившись за лохмотья Бегюм.

— Жив он! — нашел в себе силы рявкнуть Риттер. — Жив! Там!

Бегюм рывком повернула голову в сторону Поезда и заулыбалась, оскалив серые страшные зубы.

— Там? — она разразилась хриплым хохотом. — О, какой ты идиот! И это меня зовут безумной!

— Заткнись, — устало посоветовал Риттер. Изношенные лохмотья скользнули сквозь пальцы, и он опустился на раскаленную землю в опасной близости от рельс. — Он сделает всё как надо.

Бегюм подобрала подол, как юбку, и села рядом с ним — без малейшего желания драться, с довольной улыбкой на лице, будто не бросалась только что на него, как бешеная сука. Да уж, кто же это тут безумный?

— Убеждай себя, Риттер. Убеждай. Он проедет мимо и окажется в городе, а ты так и будешь глотать пыль.

Риттер промолчал, хотя Бегюм попала в цель. И попала больно.

— Нет, правда — какой это дьюк по счету? Пятый? Шестой? Признай уже наконец: ты идиот! Ты предлагаешь этим ребятам билет обратно в город мечты и думаешь, что они всерьез променяют его на тебя? — она вновь хохотнула, и Риттер запоздало удивился: почему? Почему у нее хватает на это дыхания? — На это серое дерьмо? Я бы на их месте поступала бы точно так же!

— Именно поэтому тебе я никогда и не предлагал, — процедил Риттер сквозь зубы, проигнорировав вопрос. — Ты никогда ничего не желала сильнее, чем вернуться в эту стеклянную дыру.

Бегюм расправила балахон, растянув его на костлявых коленях.

— Как будто ты не желал.

— Никогда! — рыкнул Риттер, оборачиваясь к Бегюм. — Никогда в жизни — не после того, как об меня вытерли ноги!

— Потому что ты вдвойне идиот! — Бегюм улыбалась ему в лицо, скаля сточенные, сколотые зубы. — Что, лучше медленная смерть? О, ты не только идиот, ты еще и эгоист! Знаешь, сколько местных хотели вернуться? Отдали бы что угодно, чтобы вернуться?

— Вот именно поэтому! — Риттер тряхнул головой, и движение отозвалось тупой болью в переносице. — Именно поэтому! Я! Никогда, никому! Ничего не говорил! Я хочу разрушить этот чертов Поезд!.. Я хочу уничтожить Хартланд!.. А не организовать поток беженцев!..

Бегюм смотрела на него непроницаемыми черными глазами, и ярость шумела в ушах вперемешку с болью, но Риттер продолжал, упрямо выплевывая слова вместе с густой, тягучей слюной.

— Думаешь, Хартланд — город идиотов? У меня всегда… был только один шанс, — Риттер заставил себя говорить ровнее. — Вот этот. Если Дьюк не сделает того, что нужно… то мне плевать. Пусть ставят автоматоны. Пусть огораживают рельсы. Пусть усиливают охрану. Это уже не мои проблемы.

Грохот уже не просто слышался — он обрушивался на него, заставляя вибрировать кости и стучать зубы. Риттер хрипло вдохнул и сплюнул перед собой, и от резкого движения закружилась голова.

— Откуда в тебе столько ненависти? — спросила Бегюм, повысив голос, чтобы перекричать приближающийся Поезд. — Ты не хочешь спасать нас — ладно; но в городе полно таких вот дьюков, не говоря уже о детях. Тебе не жаль обрекать их на смерть?

— Городу давно пора понять, на что он обрекает нас, — рыкнул Риттер и сплюнул кровавую слюну. Грохот нарастал, смазывал слова, мешал думать; второй вопрос он оставил без ответа.

— Почему ты не убил мальчишку, как прочих? Пожалел? — Бегюм хихикнула, склонив голову набок. — О, неужели доверился?

Бегюм смотрела на него — а Риттер перевел взгляд на Поезд за ее спиной. Он приближался неспешно, но неумолимо,

_(как смерть)_

и на вибрирующих боковых панелях солнечный блик сливался в длинную слепящую полосу. Жаль ли — о, ему жаль; но разве он не думает на три шага вперед? Разве этих детей не ждет то же, что прочих — медленное мучительное умирание, когда город и их выкинет? Разве не милосердно умереть сейчас — здоровыми, беспечными, не знающими?.. Труба выпускала в небо клубы дыма — их немедленно подхватывал ветер и уносил к горизонту, складывая с тучами, и Риттер старался не думать, что без Поезда — без бесценного груза Поезда — они умрут так же, как пустынники, задохнувшись без кислорода и чистого воздуха. Со своего места Риттер видел кабину машиниста, огромное зеркальное стекло, отражающее уходящие вдаль рельсы и Хартланд — но не мог разглядеть, что происходит внутри кабины. Там ли Дьюк? Справился ли он? Остановит ли Поезд? Руки тряслись, и Риттер сжал их в кулаки, мысленно заклиная —

тормози, тормози же;

не думай о том, что ждет других, просто доверься мне,

давай же, давай!..

Бегюм дернула его за шиворот, оттаскивая от рельс, но Риттера все равно приложило хлестким ударом воздушного потока, перехватившим дыхание, забившимся в легкие по самые бронхи. Один короткий, ужасающий миг Риттер не мог вдохнуть, и его сознание затопила паника — а вместе с паникой пришел и воздух.

— Ну надо же, — в хриплом голосе Бегюм слышалось неприкрытое удивление. — Он тормозит. Он тормозит, Риттер!

Риттер хрипло кашлянул, сплюнул — и обернулся, щуря воспаленные глаза. Вначале показалось, что Бегюм ошиблась, ведь колеса по-прежнему стучали по рельсам, и дым шел вверх — и только спустя миг Риттер понял, что Поезд едет медленно, слишком медленно. Тормозит.

Он отцепил от себя пальцы Бегюм и быстрым шагом направился по ходу его движения, и к моменту, когда он, запыхавшийся и вспотевший, поравнялся с кабиной машиниста, Поезд остановился окончательно.

Риттер протянул руку, чтобы открыть дверь — но та распахнулась сама, едва не срезав ему кончик носа.

— Прости, Риттер! — выпалил Дьюк, вываливаясь из кабины вместе с волной горячего воздуха. — Я все сделал, как ты сказал, но там не было никакого машиниста — только робот! Я не знал, как вывести его из строя, и просто выломал его из креплений, но Поезд все равно продолжал ехать, и я долго не мог разобраться, как тормозить...

Риттер не слушал. Всё стало неважным, обратилось в ничто, ведь перед ним — твою мать, на расстоянии шага! — гордо блестел бронзовый

_(на самом деле — сплав титана, никеля и стали)_

паровоз, без единой царапины, без следа ржавчины, оскорбительно новый и свежий на фоне дерьмовых пустошей и самого Риттера.

— Ты молодец, — охрипшим голосом сказал Риттер, переводя взгляд на Дьюка. Тот все еще что-то лепетал, но осекся на этих словах. — Парень, ты просто золото!

— Я?.. — Дьюк хлопнул глазами, и Риттер перестал сдерживаться и сгреб его в охапку, прижимая к себе, похлопывая по худой спине и узким плечам. Он больше не думал о детях и людях, насрать на них; из груди рвался смех — впервые за… сколько? — и Риттер посмеивался, тихонько, хрипло, вперемешку с кашлем. Не соврал, не ошибся, не обманул… Сработало! Дьюк, кажется, неловко сомкнул руки за его спиной — не решаясь ни вырваться, ни обнять в ответ.

Именно в этот момент Риттер поднял взгляд — честно намереваясь отпустить парня и не мучить его больше, но замер, пригвожденный к земле внезапным открытием. За спиной Дьюка дышал жаром Поезд, и в отполированной изогнутой поверхности Риттер видел свое отражение — такое же изогнутое, искаженное, чересчур вытянутое в одних местах и забавно приплюснутое в других. Но оптическое искажение не мешало ему видеть — и Риттер видел.

Потрепанную, изношенную одежду.

Темную, не то грязную, не то загорелую кожу в верхней части лица, и восхитительно белые рот и подбородок, давно не видевшие солнечного света.

Круглую лысую голову, покрытую темными язвами.

Сморщенное, как смятая тряпка, лицо.

Риттер не ощутил — увидел в отражении, как отстранился от него Дьюк.

— Ты в порядке? — голос пробивался будто через плотный слой ваты, и Риттер рвано кивнул.

— Да. Я просто… — он выглядел плохо. Намного хуже Бегюм. — Задумался.

— Что теперь? — Дьюк обернулся, и Поезд послушно отразил его рядом с Риттером: высокий, светловолосый, он выглядел не то посланником небес, не то олимпийским божеством на фоне царящей разрухи — Риттер помнил иллюстрации на страницах древнегреческих мифов. Не то имя он ему дал. — Ты знаешь, как им управлять, Риттер?

Тот горько, криво усмехнулся и рывком распахнул дверь в кабину машиниста — чтобы не видеть больше самого себя.

— Конечно знаю, — он тяжело поднял ногу и грохнул стертой подошвой по подножке. На сияющую, отполированную поверхность посыпалась черная пыль вперемешку с дорожной грязью, и Риттер оскалился — и снова топнул по подножке, удвоив ее количество. Если бы он только мог...

— О-хре-неть, — голос Бегюм нарушил идиллию, и Риттер хрипло выругался — но вместо слов выплюнул кашель. Вечно она лезет, куда не надо; вечно она всё портит!

— Не слушай… — но его слова пропали впустую: Дьюк уже отступил от Поезда, выискивая Бегюм взглядом. Он слушал. С глухим рычанием Риттер опустил ногу на землю и прошкрябал по лысой башке пальцами. Под отросшие ногти мгновенно забилась грязь.

Или куски скальпа.

— Да чтоб вас всех, — каркнул Риттер чужим голосом и врезал кулаком по железной двери, захлопывая ее. — Бегюм, твою мать! Отойди от рельс, или я тебя перееду, богом клянусь!

Конечно, она стояла у начала состава, заслоняясь ладонью от яркого солнечного света, и ветер трепал подол ее серого платья, хлестко обнимая тканью костлявые ноги.

— Я никогда не видела его так близко, — она покачала головой и повернулась к нему. Редкие пряди волос порхали вокруг ее головы: конвекционные потоки струились из-под Поезда, не позволяя им безжизненно повиснуть. Риттер открыл было рот, но сказать ничего не успел — Бегюм его опередила. — Я хочу внутрь.

Набранный в грудь воздух вырвался наружу взрывом не то смеха, не то кашля, таким резком, что ребра Риттера прострелила острая боль, вынуждая согнуться и прижать к боку ладонь.

— Ни… хера… себе у тебя… запросы! — Риттер тряхнул головой, силясь унять кашель — но тот накатывал снова и снова, сотрясая тело и сбивая дыхание. — Я… что?.. Для… это… го… Ай! Нас… рать мне!

— Тише, — Дьюк подхватил его за плечи, когда Риттер стал заваливаться назад. — Тише. Дыши, Риттер.

И Риттер дышал, хватая ртом сухой пыльный воздух и сразу же извергая его наружу спастическим кашлем — а потом кашель застрял в горле и его вырвало желчью, забрызгавшей сапоги и штаны Дьюка.

После этого стало легче. Риттер сделал три глубоких вдоха — кашель еще клокотал где-то внутри, но теперь Риттер мог его сдерживать — и сплюнул, избавляясь от кислого жжения во рту.

— Прости, — хрипло сказал он, хлопая Дьюка по плечу. Из носа почему-то текло, и он вытер его тыльной стороной ладони. — Бегюм, нет. Я серьезно. Никакого «внутрь». Когда Поезд... не придет в город... по расписанию, они... вышлют сюда патруль. Мы не можем…

— Пожалуйста, Риттер, — тихо сказал Дьюк, все еще мягко сжимая его плечо, и сердце Риттера пропустило удар. Предатель!.. — Ненадолго. Я никогда не видел его… Вблизи. Я обещаю, мы быстро. Можно?..

Риттер коротко выдохнул через нос и оглянулся на кабину машиниста. Всего-то делов — заскочить, захлопнуть дверь, запустить двигатель… Но рука Дьюка все еще лежала на его плече, и Риттер качнул головой, сдаваясь.

— Ладно. Недолго! Про патруль... не шутил, — он рывком распахнул дверь — снова — потянулся и дернул рычаг, разблокировав двери.

Глаза Дьюка просияли.

— Спасибо!

Бегюм шла вдоль состава, едва касаясь пальцами стеклянных стен, оставляя грязные смазанные полосы. И Риттер мог бы запрыгнуть в кабину, наплевав на обещания, и рвануть вперед — но Дьюк шел следом за ней.

И Риттеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти за ним — за ними.

Ноги увязали в рыхлом песке, заплетаясь друг об друга, но он упрямо переставлял их, продвигаясь шаг за шагом. Он мог строить из себя

_(клоуна)_

кого угодно, но ему тоже хотелось. Ему хотелось посмотреть. Сады Хартланда — знаменитые сады, обеспечивающие город кислородом, перерабатывающие тонны углекислого газа за год; сады, которые он не видел уже — сколько?

_(да вспомнишь ты или нет?)_

были прямо здесь, прямо у него под носом, но Риттер не желал смотреть и упорно не поднимал головы, разглядывая серый песок.

Как будто опущенная голова мешала видеть.

По левую руку от него, за прочным бронебойным стеклом, раскинулся лес. Ярко-зеленые листья, возмутительное цветное пятно на фоне бесконечной серости, сияли, прижимаясь к стеклу, и их было так много, что вагон даже не просматривался насквозь,

_(все-таки посмотрел)_

словно внутри него в самом деле был портал в лес…

Портал в Хартланд.

— Риттер, — Бегюм обернулась, постукивая серыми ногтями по стеклу. — Ты помнишь?.. Помнишь, как оно называется? У меня крутится на языке, но я не могу вспомнить.

Риттер пожевал губы. Слово крутилось на языке, ускользая при попытке его выговорить.

— Парник? — предположил он, прогоняя неуверенные интонации. Слишком уж не вязалось слово со сверкающим стеклянным великолепием; напрягшись, Риттер мог припомнить разве что конструкции из проволоки и полиэтилена, но это точно было не то.

Бегюм прищелкнула пальцами.

— Теплица! — ее лицо расцвело жуткой беззубой улыбкой. — Точно, теплица!

— Оранжерея, — чуть слышно сказал Дьюк глядя прямо перед собой, и Риттер замер, пронзенный внезапным узнаванием — да, именно это слово. — Бабушка говорила, они так называются, потому что когда-то в них выращивали апельсины…

— Апельсины, — мечтательно сказала Бегюм. — Как думаете, они есть внутри?

Риттер потер раскаленный лоб, но пальцы жгли еще сильнее, чем солнце, и вместо облегчения его затошнило.

— Какая нахер разница? — прорычал он, сглатывая кислую слюну. — Ты хотела зайти — так заходи!

— Только после тебя!

— Слушай, — Дьюк легко встроился в перепалку, сняв с языка Риттера пару крепких выражений. — Ты знаешь, откуда они? Растения?

— Конечно, знает! — Бегюм хлопнула в ладоши, словно услышав лучшую в мире шутку.

— Понятия не имею! — рыкнул Риттер, сверля сумасшедшую бабу свирепым взглядом — но та лишь показала ему белый язык.

— Знаешь. Всё ты знаешь, Ричард Шульце.

— Меня звали Рихард, идиотка, — рыкнул Риттер. — И это было давно.

— Но ты знаешь? — словно Бегюм ему было мало, в правый рукав вцепился Дьюк. — Ты знаешь!

— Я не знаю! — рявкнул Риттер и дернул плечом, сбрасывая руку Дьюка. Солнце било по макушке железным молотом, пот в три ручья струился по спине, а он все пытался понять: почему он продолжает болтать, когда Поезд вот-вот пропустит все сроки прибытия? Почему он не способен заткнуть обоим рот и сделать так, как планировал? Почему просто не послать их нахер? Риттер не знал ответов. Наверное, он сошел с ума — скоро Хартланд вышлет патрули, и они накроют и его, и Поезд, и пропадет к чертовой матери весь его охуительный план; но как же, черт побери, хорошо просто поговорить! Обсудить вещи, что мучили его гребаными годами без единого шанса поговорить о них с кем-нибудь, признать наличие слона в комнате — слона, который не брался из воздуха, а регулярно прибывал из какой-то точки пространства, существующей на самом деле.

Пустынники — на редкость ограниченные сукины дети.

Дьюк и Бегюм молчали, не перебивая, и Риттер тяжело вздохнул. Воздух был тяжелый, влажный, и Риттера вновь сотряс приступ кашля, который он не без труда подавил.

— Я не знаю, — хрипло повторил он. — Но у меня есть гипотеза.

Ни один, ни другая не проронили ни звука. Чтобы Бегюм, и заткнулась — с этой даты нужно начать новое летоисчисление.

— Я думаю, где-то там, — Риттер махнул рукой, — есть отдельный город. Не затронутый промышленным скачком. Скорее всего, его основа — натуральное хозяйство. Думаю, они обменивают растения. На деньги или товары.

— Но почему о нем никто не знает? — Дьюк тряхнул головой. — Даже не говорит? Это ведь не тайна — ведь все видят Поезд...

— Потому что о нем не хотят знать, — Риттер усмехнулся. — Большинство думает, что где-то там стоит лаборатория, изготавливающая деревья и цветы… Ха! В это верить проще, потому что не надо ничего менять. Можно тихо умирать, удобряя пустоши Хартланда костной мукой. Людям нужен миф. Легенда. Красивая сказка, которая заполняет основные пробелы. Никто на самом деле не хочет сниматься с места и идти искать Эльдорадо...

— Что такое Эльдорадо? — озадаченно нахмурилась Бегюм.

— Вымышленный город, якобы выстроенный из чистого золота, — фыркнул Риттер. Солнце припекало ему спину, сияя белым глазом среди черных туч, и он с силой хлопнул ладонью по стеклу. — Давайте уж дожидаться патруля внутри, там хотя бы есть тень.

Разблокированные двери гостеприимно распахнулись перед ними, обдав всех троих влажным теплым жаром.

— Я все-таки не поняла, при чем тут Эльдорадо, — пробормотала Бегюм, с трудом забираясь внутрь стеклянного

_(гроба)_

вагона. Вторым внутрь запрыгнул Дьюк, и следом за ним — Риттер.

Внутри было еще жарче, чем снаружи.

— Запах… Вы чувствуете запах? — воскликнул Дьюк. Он раскинул руки в стороны и прикрыл глаза, с наслаждением вдыхая через нос — и Риттер испытал непонятный прилив гордости, заметив, что повязку он так и не снял.

— Запах? — Бегюм повторила движение Дьюка, осторожно втянув воздух носом. — Разве тут чем-то пахнет?

— Да! — Дьюк распахнул глаза, сияющие, как само небо. — Такая свежесть!..

Он запнулся, наткнувшись на взгляды пустынников — и добавил, уже тише:

— Вы правда не чувствуете?..

Риттер усмехнулся и покачал головой. Бегюм обернулась к нему, яростно сверкая глазами — черными, как тучи на горизонте.

— Почему?!

Риттер качнул головой.

— Слишком много кадмия в атмосфере. И еще пары эфиров. Слизистой кранты.

Лицо Бегюм смешно исказилось. Она протянула руку и схватила зеленый лист, пропуская его меж заскорузлых пальцев, а затем сорвала его и смяла, скатав меж пальцами в круглый шар. Поднесла к носу, жадно вдыхая аромат — и подняла глаза, глядя на Риттера.

— Это несправедливо!

Ухмылка Риттера стала шире — и он качнул головой, мол, «что я могу сделать, милая».

— Несправедливо! — зеленый комок врезался Риттеру чуть выше левой брови и отскочил, исчезнув между листвы. — Несправедливо!

— Несправедливо, — согласился Риттер, с садистским удовольствием глядя в искаженное гневом лицо.

Бегюм топнула ногой — металлический пол отозвался низким гулом, — а потом еще раз, и еще, и еще, как истеричный ребенок.

— Несправедливо! Несправедливо, нечестно, несправедливо! — ее голос поднимался все выше, куда-то в ультразвук.

Как же она его достала.

— Держи ее, — Риттер неторопливо устремился вперед, нелепо растопырив руки — кто знает, куда она кинется. — Только аккуратненько.

Но Дьюк лишь приоткрыл рот, растерянно переводя взгляд с Бегюм на Риттера — и тот не мог его винить. В такие моменты Бегюм превращалась в ведьму, каргу из древних легенд; казалось — стоит только коснуться ее, и на твою голову падет проклятие. Риттер к этому привык. Дьюк — нет.

— Нечестно, нечестно, нечестнонечестноНЕЧЕСТНО! — бледно-серые ладони Бегюм порхали в воздухе, скрюченные пальцы пропарывали воздух подобно птичьим когтям. Она трясла головой, и редкие волосы метались влево и вправо, легкие, как перышки. На короткий миг Риттеру пришло в голову, что ее голова похожа на Сатурн с его кольцами -

_(но где ее спутники?)_

но он отбросил эту мысль и, улучив момент, подскочил к ней и схватил ее поперек туловища, бесцеремонно хватая тонкие руки и прижимая их к телу.

— Мать твою, Бегюм, как же ты заебала, — процедил он сквозь зубы. Тщедушное тело билось под пальцами, будто под током, и ломкие ногти вонзались в предплечья Риттера, сдирая чешуйки кожи и оставляя ярко-красные полосы. — Вот сука!

Не думая, Риттер сделал рывок, перехватывая Бегюм одной рукой — а второй зажал ей нос и рот, крепко прижимая голову к плечу.

— Рит!.. — Дьюк сделал полшага вперед, но Риттер тряхнул головой.

— Стой. На. Месте.

Дыхание срывалось, в глазах мелькали непонятные тени, но Риттер изо всех сил сжимал пальцы. Бегюм билась, и билась, и билась под ними — но с каждым рывком все слабее. Будь на ее месте кто угодно другой — Риттер бы не справился, но на нее его сил хватило. Он почувствовал, как костлявое тело стало оседать на пол и попытался ее удержать — но неожиданно обнаружил себя на полу, а сверкающий потолок кружился над ним, сливаясь в серо-зеленое пятно.

— Ты… Ты убил ее? — голос Дьюка доносился словно сквозь вату. Риттер кашлянул и раскинул руки в стороны, жадно дыша влажным воздухом, щекотавшим трахею.

— Просто... чуть придушил. Чтоб не орала, — ответил он через паузу. Скосил глаза на Дьюка — тот стоял в паре шагов от него, не решаясь подойти. — Думаешь, это первый… ее припадок? Как бы не так.

Он сделал глубокий вдох — ничего не почувствовав — и с третьего раза сел, обхватив колени руками. Голова кружилась.

— Запах-то как? Хорош? — Риттер вновь посмотрел на Дьюка, прищурив глаз. Он кивнул — самую малость растерянно, не отводя взгляда от Бегюм. Чуть обернувшись, Риттер тоже посмотрел на нее — раскинувшая тонкие руки и ноги, Бегюм казалась куклой, одной из тех, что мастерят городские умельцы. Разве что уродливее… Намного уродливее красивых розовощеких куколок с металлическими сердцами.

— Да? — окликнул его Риттер, возвращая в реальность, и Дьюк вздрогнул.

— Д-да.

— Хорошо. Тогда дыши, — Риттер усмехнулся. Нужно было встать, но Риттер медлил — ему хотелось лечь и… просто лежать здесь. Пусть он не чувствовал запаха, но его организм определенно распознал кислород, и его неотвратимо потянуло в сон. Руки и ноги налились тяжестью, веки опускались, будто к каждой реснице привязали по гире.

— Как думаешь, они уже поняли? — голос Дьюка тихо вполз в его уши.

— Мм? — Риттер вскинул голову — и когда успел ее опустить?

— В городе. Патруль. Помнишь, ты говорил?

— М… — Риттер бросил взгляд на запястье, но его часы — древние, найденные на свалке тысячу лет назад — остановились в двенадцать ноль три. — Скорее всего, да.

Бегюм за спиной слабо застонала и, кажется, дернула ногой.

— Ты не… Не передумал? — Дьюк подступил на шаг и присел на корточки, поравнявшись с ним. — Мы еще можем уйти. Я помогу унести Бегюм…

За спиной Дьюка, за распахнутой дверью, далеко на горизонте черные тучи разрезала яркая белая молния — и такая же молния осветила разум Риттера.

— Нет, — сказал он. Помедлил, прислушиваясь к себе, и, плюнув на гордость, протянул Дьюку руку. — Не передумал.

Дьюк помог ему подняться. Справа и слева от Риттера теснились растения, скрадывая пространство. Голова кружилась, пространство ускользало, листья едва заметно трепетали и тянулись к солнцу, невзирая на стекло.

— Они ведь хотят... жить, — пробормотал Риттер, прижимая к виску ледяную ладонь. — Тоже… Хотят...

— Кто? — громкий голос Дьюка вонзился в уши Риттера, как сверло.

— Они, — Риттер приподнял руку, но не стал завершать жест — вместо этого он ущипнул себя за руку. — Не слушай… меня, мальчик. Слишком… Много ртути. И сурьмы. И черт знает… чего еще. Воздух отравлен. Хартланд спасают… очистные… И вот эти… Вливания. Но рядом — ух. Лучше сразу застрелиться. Я пробовал как-то. Я пробовал… Отсыревший порох. Досада.

— Риттер…

— Рихард, — поправил Риттер. — Послушай, Дьюк…

— Алекс, — тихо сказал Дьюк.

Риттер воззрился на него — почему-то снизу вверх; но разве Дьюк был настолько его выше? Был ли?..

— Алекс, — повторил Риттер и поднял руку, коснувшись пожелтевшими пальцами белого лица над черным платком. Так много нужно было сказать, так много объяснить!.. — Уходи. Уходи отсюда. Ты молод… силен. Ты протянешь долго. Может быть, очень… долго. Но в конце… концов, здесь... ты все равно… Превратишься в меня.

— Рит… Рихард…

— Слушай, мальчишка, — раздраженно сказал Риттер и качнулся, но Дьюк подхватил его под локти. — Ты молод… и силен. Если ты протянешь… долго здесь — то ты сможешь… Сможешь узнать, куда идут рельсы.

Мысли Риттера путались — говорил ли он уже это или нет? Ему казалось, что да; но это было важно, слишком важно, чтобы рисковать.

— Рихард…

— Да дослушай… дослушай же ты! — рука Риттера соскользнула ниже и он вцепился в предплечье Алекса… Дьюка?.. — Когда они узнают… А они узнают… всегда узнают… что ты был тут… Тебя убьют. Ты не можешь остаться.

— Рихард!..

— Это… Это было несправед… ливо, — кашель сотряс его тело, и Риттер сплюнул на стеклянный пол кровавый сгусток. — Я знал. Что ты. Не сможешь. Вернуться. И не сказал. Я думал… Я хотел…

— Он хотел пустить тебя в расход, мальчик, — милостиво завершила фразу Бегюм, позволяя Риттеру больше не давиться языком. — Как прочих. Но похоже, в ком-то проснулись чувства.

Риттер затравленно обернулся. Бегюм лежала там, где он ее оставил, покачивая ступней левой ноги влево и вправо — и прожигая его черными глазами.

— Прости, — Риттер вновь повернулся, на этот раз к Дьюку, ловя взгляд его синих глаз. — Прости, Алекс. Я не думал… Я никогда не думал… Что доберусь сюда. Что буду стоять здесь. Я не думал… Я не думал.

— Его извечная проблема. Он никогда не думает.

— Рихард, — Дьюк протянул руку и показал куда-то вперед, за пределы оранжереи. — Они выслали патруль. Нужно торопиться.

— Да. Да. Нужно, — Риттер потерянно обернулся. — Мне нужно… Нужно…

— Беги, мальчик, — Бегюм с трудом приподнялась и оперлась спиной о стену. По бескровным губам блуждала странная, загадочная улыбка. — Беги и постарайся убраться как можно дальше отсюда.

— А ты? — Дьюк сделал было шаг к ней, но Бегюм подняла руку.

— Я не вернусь туда, — ее взгляд скользнул по профилю Риттера, очерченному на фоне черных туч. — Я устала, мальчик.

— Алекс, — сказал Дьюк. — Меня зовут Алекс.

— Самира, — Бегюм улыбнулась. В этот раз редкий частокол серых зубов почему-то не пугал. — Приятно познакомиться, Алекс. Жаль, что при таких обстоятельствах.

— Но я… Я не могу, — Дьюк вскинул руки, запустив пальцы в рыжие волосы. — Я не могу просто уйти и оставить вас тут, я не...

— Ты должен, — хрипло сказал Риттер и развернулся, тяжело и неровно дыша. — Ты не... умрешь здесь. С нами.

Риттер очень хотел закончить на этом.

— Но…

— Но? — повторил Дьюк.

— Мне не помешает... помощь. Я не хочу… — Риттер махнул рукой, признавая поражение, и тяжело опустился на пол — организм отказался стоять. — Я не могу. Я не могу дойти до кабины машиниста.

Дьюк понял с первого раза и присел на корточки. Его глаза горели — о, как они горели! Как у самого Риттера, тысячу лет назад, когда… Когда...

— Что я должен сделать?

— Иди… Иди в кабину, — Риттер всхрапнул, как лошадь. — Там есть рычаг. Переведи его... на «полный вперед». И выметайся. Скорость... будет маленькая. Ты сможешь. Выпрыгнуть.

— И только попробуй поиграть смертника, мальчик, — Бегюм улыбнулась, а потом ее взгляд смягчился. — Алекс. Обещаю, что стану призраком и буду терроризировать тебя до конца твоих дней.

— Я… — Дьюк взъерошил волосы. Риттер не видел его лица, но видел изломанные светлые брови — а за его спиной раскинулась черное море туч. Яркий луч солнца проблескнул последний раз, раздробившись о грани стекла, и исчез за черным саваном. Скоро будет поздно. — Риттер…

— Не заставляй… Меня. Выкидывать тебя. Пинком, — Риттер многозначительно посмотрел на него и тяжело улыбнулся. — Ненавижу... прощания. Сопли с сахаром.

Хотел бы он знать, какие мысли бродили в голове пацана, но для расспросов уже не было времени. Его, риттерово время, и так давно уже вышло, и шел дополнительный тайм, и скоро прозвучит свисток.

Дьюк вновь взъерошил волосы резким безжалостным жестом и решительно отступил на шаг, боясь задержаться, боясь оставаться рядом, боясь передумать.

Ведь смерть так заразительна.

— Прощай. Прощайте, вы оба, — его голос звучал глухо. — Мне жаль, что...

— Бегом! — гавкнул Риттер, вложив в выкрик всю силу легких — и бессильно откинулся на стеклянную стену, вжимаясь лопатками в ровную теплую поверхность.

Шаги прогрохотали по стеклу и оборвались тишиной — Дьюк выпрыгнул из вагона. Надо же, удалось с первого раза. Нет, со второго. Как-то слишком уж быстро, нет?..

— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотала Бегюм где-то под боком, а потом ладонь Риттера сжали чужие холодные пальцы. — Как думаешь, Томми был бы похож на него?

— Не-е, — Риттер мотнул головой. — У Томми был херовый отец.

— Ты вообще не был ему отцом, Риттер, — тихо фыркнула Бегюм.

Риттер вынырнул из тьмы, открыв глаза, и зажмурился от яркого света. Над головой — руку протяни, и достанешь — висели тучи, и Риттер видел их изменчивые контуры сквозь вязь ветвей и листьев.

— Думаешь, он дойдет?..

— Дойдет, — думать о другом исходе Риттеру не хотелось.

Яркая молния расколола небо где-то на западе — Риттер не видел ее, но видел, как осветились тучи — и гром раскатился по пустыне, сотрясая землю, сотрясая рельсы; казалось, даже Поезд дрожит...

— Тронулись, — прошептала Бегюм.

Нет, не гром. Всего лишь двигатель.

Риттер склонил голову набок и скосил глаза, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть за зелеными зарослями рыжую макушку. Если этот засранец не выпрыгнул из кабины… Лично вышвырнет его к чертовой матери…

— Здесь, — шепнула Бегюм и сжала пальцы. — Здесь, он здесь. Он вышел. Он здесь…

Поезд шипел, набирая скорость, колеса стучали куда-то в спину Риттера, попадая почему-то по почкам; и где-то между стуком, скрипом и шипением Риттер расслышал:

«Прощайте! Прощайте!»

— Прощай, — ответил Риттер, но спустя миг понял, что не проронил ни звука. Тяжело. Слишком тяжело.

— Прощай! — пронзительно вскрикнула Бегюм, прощаясь за них обоих — и померещилось ли ему, или между ветвей мелькнула-таки рыжая макушка?..

— Он спасен. Он спасен. Он спасен, — лихорадочно шептала Бегюм под боком, ерзая и суча ногами. — Он спасен.

Он спасен.

Риттер дышал — что еще оставалось? — но каждый последующий вдох давался труднее предыдущего. Однажды, еще в городе, он провалился в подвал и застрял, его зажало между плитами, и ощущение было такое же — колбаса в бутерброде между двух бетонных плит...

— Как быстро может ехать Поезд? — горячечный шепот Бегюм выдернул его из воспоминаний.

— Восемьдесят, — беззвучно прошептал Риттер, но Бегюм умудрилась его услышать.

— Быстро. Хорошо.

— Быстро, — одними губами сказал Риттер.

И хотя Поезд давно разогнался, пневматическое шипение все не утихало, порой заглушая даже стук колес; Риттер подумал, что это нелогично, а потом все-таки открыл глаза — и вместо завитков туч увидел серую размытую абстракцию, словно на холст плеснули растворителем.

«Я умираю».

Риттер прищурился и скосил глаза — чтобы заметить бегущие по стеклам потоки воды.

Нет.

Просто дождь.

— Я бы хотела… Знаешь, я бы хотела выйти за тебя замуж, — Бегюм тоже смотрела вверх и улыбалась серыми бескровными губами. — Жаль, что у нас это не было принято. Memento mori, да? Какой смысл жениться, если завтра умрешь… Но мне жаль. И Томми… Томас Шульце. Ему бы пошло. Больше, чем мне.

Шум дождя давил на уши, забивая их, как лежалая вата. Внутри царило приятное невесомое ощущение, словно от вибрации внутренности размягчились, превратившись в густую жижу, и теперь плавно перетекали по позвоночнику вправо и влево, равномерно заполняя пространство, затекая в мельчайшие впадинки и трещинки.

— Я хочу наружу, — Бегюм закусила губу, незряче глядя на стену воды. — Черт побери, Риттер, я так хочу наружу. А еще — быструю смерть. Не хочу разлагаться заживо, как ты. Слышишь? Слышишь меня?

Бегюм дернула рукой, и ладонь Риттера покорно поддалась ей. Бегюм не повернулась — лишь улыбнулась, улыбнулась во все восемнадцать уцелевших зубов, до боли оттягивая углы рта в стороны.

«Ну и ублюдок же ты, Риттер Шульце», — хотела сказать Бегюм, но дополнительное время кончилось — а свисток судьи утонул в металлическом скрежете.


	3. epilog

**epilog**

Взрыв был виден издалека — в отличие от знаменитых башен Хартланда, скраденных серой пеленой дождя. Дождь струился по лицу Дьюка, заливая глаза, залепляя рот, и расцветал на языке вкусом пыли и железа. Он едва мог дышать, но из упрямства — и уважения — не снимал повязку, с трудом отвоевывая у дождя воздух тяжелыми вдохами.

Мокрая одежда липла к телу, облегая, как вторая кожа, и от холода Дьюка то и дело пробирала мелкая дрожь. В его палатке остались плащ, дырявый зонт и толстая добротная шинель, ради которой Дьюк отдал бы что угодно, но возвращаться в пустоши было нельзя.

«Самоубийство», — согласился голос Риттера в его мыслях.

Дьюк шмыгнул носом — платок с готовностью присосался к ноздрям, оборвав вдох в самом начале — и неторопливо, в два шага повернулся спиной

к городу

к черному столбу дыма

к слабым сполохам огня

к разбитому Поезду

к могиле Риттера

и к могиле Бегюм

и зашагал прочь, перекатывая в кармане маленький круглый бутон.


End file.
